marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daredevil (UU)
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = |movie = |oneshot = |tv series = Daredevil |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Charlie Cox |voice actor = |status = Unknown }}Matthew Michael "Matt" Murdock was a man who had been blinded as a young boy by a radioactive substance that fell into his eyes from a crashed vehicle, and even though he lost his sight, his other four remaining senses were heightened to superhuman levels. After his father was killed by mobsters, Murdock was trained by Stick to become a warrior, using his disability as an advantage to fight for the Chaste. However Murdock's compassion with Elektra led him to be rejected by Stick, as he then returned to Columbia University with Foggy Nelson to gain his law degree and dedicated his life to fight injustice where he could find it in New York City as a lawyer by day with his law firm Nelson and Murdock, and by night as a vigilante known as Daredevil. Murdock's actions as a crime fighter had eventually put him into conflict with a crime lord named Wilson Fisk. Murdock used his skills to expose Fisk's criminal activities and then have him taken to prison. Daredevil's actions in New York City and his strict moral code soon put him into conflict with the Punisher, a vigilante who believed that death was the only punishment for crime as he caused chaos across the city. While dealing with the Punisher, Daredevil was also thrown into more personal turmoil by the sudden return of Elektra as well as Stick, who had both attempted to recruit Daredevil to join into their conflict against the Hand. Murdock eventually managed to find a middle ground with the Punisher while also defeating the Hand's member Nobu Yoshioka, although losing Elektra in the process and watching Nelson and Murdock fall apart as Foggy Nelson still struggled to cope with Murdock's double life as both a lawyer and a crime-fighting vigilante. Following the demise of Elektra and his Law Firm falling apart, Murdock then retired from his vigilante activities as Daredevil and attempted to live a normal life as a lawyer, while telling Karen Page his own true secret identity in the hope of repairing their relationship. However, once the Hand began their attack on New York City and successfully managed to resurrect Elektra, Murdock began investigating, becoming the lawyer of Jessica Jones in order to find out whatever she knew. Murdock and Jones had then joined forces with Luke Cage and Iron Fist to destroy the Hand, while Murdock also reclaimed his Daredevil identity. However the conflict with the Hand claimed the life of Stick and, in a final effort to redeem Elektra, Daredevil had stayed behind with her while the Midland Circle collapsed around them. Murdock managed to survive the building collapse and was taken to the care of Paul Lantom and Maggie Grace, although his body was broken and his mind disillusioned as he vowed to never be Daredevil again. During his recuperation at Saint Agnes Orphanage, Murdock had learned of Wilson Fisk being released early from prison and once again made it his mission to defeat him. This time, Murdock turned away his friends and family and also made his time as a vigilante his one and only priority, putting his life as Matt Murdock behind him. Although Fisk had thought of many of the contingencies to his plans, blackmailing Ray Nadeemand using Benjamin Poindexter to impersonate and frame the Daredevil, Murdock eventually managed to gain the upper hand over Fisk and defeated him, blackmailing Fisk with his threats to Vanessa Marianna if Fisk revealed Murdock's true identity or targeted his friends. Fisk agreed, but Daredevil didnt need to worry, as Fisk was killed in prison by Carnage a few weeks after his arrest. Daredevil would once again leave his superhero life behind, and tried ro live a normal life. In 2040, he was targeted by Shadelock, and was presumed to have been killed by the Oni for being a former superhero. Daredevil's name was listed among the dead at the new avengers HQ. History Relationships Family ** James Murdock - Father * Unnamed Mother - Mother Enemies * Lester - Bully, Current Enemy. Category:Heroes